The present disclosure generally relates to market-based temperature control in data centers.
Environmental control for computer data centers presents unique challenges. Data centers are typically configured as open spaces containing a number of heat generating processor racks. Conditioned air is typically produced by a central computer room air conditioning unit and supplied to the data center through floor vents.
Temperature control for data centers is complex because chilled air from the air conditioning system mixes freely with heated air from the processor racks. Consequently, it is not always clear what control action will lead to a particular outcome. For example, opening a floor vent to supply more air may decrease the temperature at a processor rack close to the floor vent. However, processor racks at a distance from the adjusted floor vent may experience desirable or undesirable temperature effects.
In theory, a central control system with access to all the parameters affecting the temperature of the data center could optimally control the temperature of all processor racks within the data center. In practice, however, a perfect model of the system is not possible. The present invention may address these and other issues relating to temperature control of data centers.
The present disclosure describes a market-based method and apparatus for temperature control of processor racks arranged within an open space such as a computer data center. In accordance with embodiments of the invention, a method for temperature control of a data center involves associating market agents with regions in the data center. Prices are established for thermal resources available in the data center. The market agents generate bids for the thermal resources. Sets of the market agents are assigned to control sets of the thermal resources based on the bids. The thermal resources controlled, in part, by the market agents are delivered to the regions.
Various example embodiments are set forth in the Detailed Description and claims which follow.